Through the Eyes of Desire
by minoturus
Summary: This is the story of a wish. The final reward, for magi and servants alike. Unclaimed in the first war, I shall guide you to the struggles of the second war. F/SN 2nd Holy Grail War story.


**Disclaimer**

I do not own the nasuverse, Fate/stay night or any franchise.

A more detailed A/N at the bottom explaining the story.

**Ch1- Summoning**

"Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again."

It was starting.

"Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling."

The geometric circle pulsed.

"Let silver and steel be the essence."

The energy, Prana coursed through me and into the circle.

"Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation"

Kaburagi Tohsaka, his name was, intoned the lines that his grandfather helped write.

"Let my great Master Tohsaka be the ancestor"

His eyes transfixed, on not me but that circle, and a certain item in that circle.

"Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall"

A shard of bronze, from what is currently Turkey

"Let the four cardinal gates close."

As masters of Gem magecraft, my host is undeniably summoning a meat shield.

"Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."

I mean who would be better than someone with impenetrable skin?

"Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword."

A shame his weakness was so well known, a small price to pay for such fame.

"Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail."

I observed him, my host was dark blue kimono.

"Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth."

His long hair didn't distract from his eyes.

"An oath shall be sworn here."

Aqua orbs, sparkling with something.

"I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;"

Was it ambition?

"I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell."

To succeed where his mother and grandfather failed?

"From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,"

Certainly that was why he had procured this shard of a shattered shield.

"come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"

Or was it madness.

It was a deep baritone voice that shook me out of my thoughts.

A cloud of dust had arisen from that circle.

A large silhouette could be seen in that circle, nearly 2 meters in height, dwarfing my host.

"I am servant Lancer.

I have responded to your summons.

I ask of you: Are you my Master"

My host smiled.

"Indeed"

**A/N**

So this idea was bouncing around in my head for a while now. A story focusing on a item as it follows the owner, who dies, and the item is passed on, and then the story picks up on the next person who picks that item up. I decided recently that I wanted to write this out and follow a set of command seals through the 2nd and 3rd holy grail wars. The seals have an ego and personality but no history (probably gonna be my personality most of the time) and are bonded to the grandson of Nagato Tohsaka, the Tohsaka founder of the holy grail wars. I have decided on the lancer (Tohsaka's servant. It's not Achilles), a rider (who was also in the trojan war) an assassin and possibly an archer and berserker. Feel free to guess who they are, although aside from the lancer and rider those could change. I will not be using any servants in the later wars (fate/zero, fate/stay night, and alternate routes, or apocrypha), as many servant names and weaknesses would be documented. Also while phantom spirits like Regend may be used, pseudo-servants and divine servants will not, same with any servant made for F/GO, like the alter egos, the summer servants, umu bride etc.

So the servant roster looks like this

Saber- Undecided

Archer- Likely Eastern (I have decided but feel free to guess of suggest someone else)

Lancer- From the Trojan war

Rider- Also from the Trojan war

Caster- Undecided

Assassin- An OC Hassan based of one of the Zabaniyas (feel free to guess)

Berserker- Probably Asterios or a viking

Stats  
Servant- Lancer

True Name- Unknown

Sex- Male

Height/Weight- 205cm/233Kg

Alignment- Lawful Neutral

Strength- A+

Endurance- A+

Agility- C

Mana- D

Luck- E


End file.
